


After a long day

by SaintAtlas



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAtlas/pseuds/SaintAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing their last concert of the week VIXX head back to the dorm.<br/>Hakyeon just want to show how proud he is of a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Day

“Well done everyone!” Hakyeon announced, smiling with pride at his fellow members. “That was a great performance, you all did so well!” They had just finished their last concert of the week and they were absolutely exhausted, but Hakyeon was so proud of them. “Let’s get changed and head home.” Vixx walked along backstage to their dressing room to take the make-up off and get out of the stage costumes. Hakyeon went to every member cooing over them and praising them for their fine job on-stage. Taekwoon waited for his turn as make-up artist swarmed around him to wipe his face and sort out his hair.

  
Everyone had changed back into their regular clothes and began to collect their bags to leave. Taekwoon frowned; Hakyeon hadn’t spoken to him yet. He hadn't received and praise. _Have I done something wrong?_ Thought Taekwoon, _have I upset him?_ He followed the members to the van and got in front of them to make sure he could go in the back. Suddenly after settling down he felt a body squeeze in next to him. Taekwoon was about to push the invading body away when fingers began to card through his hair, nails scraping slightly against his scalp. Taekwoon recognised this touch, he yearned for this touch. Turning, he came face to face with Hakyeon. He was smiling, more like smirking, as he leaned into Taekwoon, lips brushing against his ear.

  
“You were amazing tonight” the voice was sailing into Taekwoon’s ear sending a small jolt of pleasure throughout his body and Hakyeon pushed closer, circling his arm around Taekwoon’s waist. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a breathy sigh of content.

  
Just then Hakyeon pulled away, placing his seatbelt him the clasp and sitting back in the seat. Just like that the intimate moment was gone. Taekwoon suddenly felt cold, wanting more, wanting Hakyeon. He glanced in Hakyeon’s direction at the same time the other boy looked his way. Their eyes caught in each other’s gaze for a moment. Hakyeon looked down, reaching over to take Taekwoon’s hand from his lap, lacing their fingers together. Suddenly the exhaustion of the night caught up to Taekwoon, his eyes began to droop and he struggled to keep his head up. Hakyeon shifted closer and the younger boy let his head fall on his leader’s shoulder. A sense of calmness washed over him as he felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head and he let sleep take over.

  
Hakyeon’s heart fluttered as Taekwoon leaned on him. Rubbing his thumb other the back of the boys hand he kissed his head. _I love you so much_ , Taekwoonie Hakyeon thought _you did such a good job, baby._


	2. Worn Out

The van finally arrived at their dorm.  Slowly the boys got up, clambering out of the vehicle. Hongbin dragging a grouchy sleep deprived Wonshik with him. Hakyeon looked down at Taekwoon and shook his shoulder lightly.

“Taekwoonie, wake up. We’re home.” Taekwoon opened his eyes, still clouded with sleep, to look up at a bright faced Hakyeon. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of the car, delicate fingers encircling his wrist. His movements were slow, but Hakyeon led him carefully to their dorm. 

After saying a quick goodnight to the rest of the members Hakyeon sat Taekwoon down on their bed. It took a while but they managed to get undressed in their tired state, Hakyeon had to help the other boy a little as he was still pretty sluggish, but when he turned back with fresh pajamas for Taekwoon he was greeted with a beautiful sight. Taekwoon was lying back on the bed, resting on his elbows, his eyes had a light twinkle and his lips parted slightly. Silently, Hakyeon climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, leaning down he places a careful kiss on the soft lips.

All the tiredness in Taekwoon’s body was gone. The gentle caress of Hakyeon’s skin on his, trailing down his cheek and neck, onto his chest, sparked something up inside him.  Hakyeon pushed against his shoulders so that he was on his back and began peppering kisses all over Taekwoon’s chest. He took a nipple in his mouth, eliciting a startled gasp from Taekwoon, sucking gently. Hakyeon lifted his head up and once again pressed his lips against Taekwoon’s. He slide his fingers into the dark hair as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into his warm mouth. Taekwoon grips his arms losing himself in the kiss, until Hakyeon pulls away.

“You did so well today” Hakyeon whispers, pressing their foreheads together. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you, off this body” he drags his hand down Taekwoon’s chest, stopping to give his nipple a quick pinch before carrying on. His touch was so light, it was barely grazing his skin and Taekwoon tried to arch up just to get some sort of hard contact. His breath sped up and, he was ashamed to admit, he was getting more and more aroused, the tender touches sending jolts through his body.

“Please...” he whimpered. He didn’t really know what he was  asking for: more contact? More praise? Maybe just anything that Hakyeon could give him. He was annoyed at himself for coming so undone with a few brief touches, heat rushing to his cheeks. Hakyeon just smiled, pulling his head away to latch onto Taekwoon’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin.  He dragged his hand across his thighs and up. Slowly moving upwards to his groin but not touching it just yet.

“Watching you tonight” Hakyeon said, “made me fall in love with you all over again” he pressed another brief kiss to Taekwoon lips and the younger boy attempting to chase the feeling, lifting up to keep the contact. Hakyeon finally gripped Taekwoon’s cock, making him cry out.  He reached up to Hakyeon, pulling him down for another passionate kiss, breaking away every now and then to moan when Hakyeon flicked his wrist expertly.

Suddenly all contact was gone, but before Taekwoon could even complain Hakyeon’s mouth was enveloping his member. Hakyeon was already moving, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks and Taekwoon couldn’t keep up with him, his hip bucking uncontrollably until Hakyeon held them down. Taekwoon lifted his shaking hands and buried them in Hakyeon’s hair, and slowly moved his legs so his feet were planted flat and firm on the bed. He felt so exposed, but the thought of being exposed for Hakyeon sent another wave of pleasure through his body.

Small moans and gasps were spilling from his mouth, and Hakyeon used them to measure which actions were best received.  He pulled off and licked up the underside of Taekwoon cock, listening to the contented sigh above him. He moved down again, pressing kisses along his length and gently to his hole. Taekwoon let out an embarrassing squeak when Hakyeon licked his hole, his cheeks flushing again. Then Hakyeon was back up, face to face with him once more, delicately kissing his hot cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

“So cute” cooed Hakyeon, locking their gaze. Taekwoon huffed at the comment and tried to turn his head away but Hakyeon gripped his jaw keeping him in place. “You’re so beautiful, Baby” Hakyeon said with a pure sincere look, Taekwoon blushed at that comment shaking his head slightly.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Hakyeon sounded hurt, releasing Taekwoon’s jaw and stroking down the side of his face. Taekwoon stayed quiet for a moment, averting his gaze.

“...because” he mumbled, “I’m not” it was barely audible but Hakyeon still caught it.

“Tsk, and why would you think that?” Taekwoon looked up again into Hakyeon’s eyes, “You were the hottest person on stage tonight” he places a kiss on Taekwoon’s temple “and that’s saying something considering I was there too” Taekwoon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that. Hakyeon always managed to compliment himself when the opportunity arose.

“There’s that pretty smile” Hakyeon whispered, nibbling at his jaw line, “You ready now baby?” Taekwoon didn’t even have to ask what he meant, he just nodded vigorously as Hakyeon leaned over to their bedside table. Then next thing he knew, Taekwoon felt Hakyeon push the first finger into his hole. He let out a sharp cry, it had been a while since they had been this close and it was a little uncomfortable. Hakyeon noticed the slight grimace on his face when he pushed his finger all the way in, so he bent down attaching his lips to Taekwoon’s.

A few minutes later Hakyeon had added a third finger and Taekwoon could barely contain himself, pushing back on his fingers letting out small whimpers and gasps against Hakyeon’s mouth. He tried to hold them back at least a little, biting his lip harshly before Hakyeon shook his head

“Let me hear you, baby” he said hoarsely, breathing heavily against his neck. It seems as though Hakyeon was getting just as worked up, his hips thrusting sharply against Taekwoon’s leg shamelessly.  But Taekwoon obeyed, releasing his lip and letting his sweet noises get loader and more enthusiastic.

Suddenly a jolt of pleasure ripped through Taekwoon’s body, the shock of it nearly caused him to come there and then. Looking up at Hakyeon, he gripped onto his shoulders to try and compose himself but the older boy just smiled, his eyes darkening as he began to thrust his fingers mercilessly into the same spot.

“Wait,” Taekwoon blurted out, “...wait...I can’t” Hakyeon slowed his fingers, settling just to flex them every now and then causing Taekwoon to whimper and jump every time.

“What’s wrong?”  There was an underlying tone of concern in his voice. For a moment Hakyeon thought he might have gone too far, or too quickly, or even hurt him.

“If you keep going...I’m going to...” he trailed off, blushing and looking away from Hakyeon’s intense stare. It wasn’t an intimidating stare, not at all; it was a fond stare, a look that made Taekwoon feel even more embarrassed. He was always jealous of how easily Hakyeon managed to show his feelings; even if he tried to hide them, they were swimming in his eyes, obvious and open.  What Taekwoon knew though is that he didn’t have to always show his emotions, Hakyeon knew him too well; he knew everything.

“You want me inside you? Hmm?” he nuzzled into Taekwoon’s neck. It was strange, Taekwoon thought, that Hakyeon could even make dirty things seem sweet; saying dirty words but acting like a kitten. It was confusing but he thought, although he would never admit it to fuel his big ego, Hakyeon was really, _really_ cute.

He nodded, eyes wide and wanting. Hakyeon curled his fingers one more time before pulling them out completely. Taekwoon whined and pouted at the emptiness, he dropped his head back onto the pillows, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He closed his eyes for a moment listening to the sounds of Hakyeon moving about. Then the bed dipped as Taekwoon felt a body climb on top of him, soft lips found their way to his for a quick peck. He opened his eyes only to catch Hakyeon’s gaze. Just then Taekwoon felt something bubble up in him and he released a light chuckle. He had no idea where it came from but he just smiled, Hakyeon looked a little confused but the he was mimicking the expression, giggling a little himself.

“You’re beautiful” he said, resting his forehead against the boy below him. There was a short pause before Hakyeon shifted, pushing Taekwoon’s legs upand settling between them. He pushed into Taekwoon, releasing a drawn out moan as he sunk all the way in. Even though he knew it was coming, Taekwoon felt as though all the breath had been knocked out of him, his muscles clenched at the intrusion. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s neck pulling him down for a deep kiss. “Move” he panted, Hakyeon looked at him, as if to ask if he was sure, it had been a while after all. “It’s okay” was Taekwoon’s reply, “I’m fine...just-” his words were forced into a moan as Hakyeon finally began to move, slowly moving in and out. At each thrust Taekwoon let out soft _aahs_ and _mms_ until Hakyeon started to pick up the pace, thrusting into him relentlessly, drawing out more erotic noises from his mouth. Taekwoon wrapped his legs around his leader, changing the angle and pressing himself up against Hakyeon as he arched in to the feeling.The new angle meant that Hakyeon could rub against his prostate with every thrust, driving Taekwoon crazy as his body began to shake with the stain of pleasure racing though his nervous system.

Taekwoon really couldn’t control himself at this point, obscene noises falling from his mouth. This is what he loved about Taekwoon. He was so quite in his everyday life but when you get to know him, he was more open and a little more talkative. But Hakyeon knew him even better than that. He loved Taekwoon’s inability to hold in his voice like this, spread out underneath him. The sweet voice sounded beautiful when he sung, but, in Hakyeon’s opinion, sounded better when Taekwoon was being ruined by him.

Hakyeon could tell Taekwoon was getting close as his moans started rising in pitch and the occasional whimper would come in a shaky voice. Hakyeon thinks these are the moments he loves most; being close and intimate with Taekwoon like this, seeing his hair mat against his brow, wet with sweat; soft lips puffy and red from excessive kissing and biting; the breathy moans that got more and more hoarse due to the overuse and strain. He just loved to watch his Taekwoon become undone under his touch, his love.

“Look at me, baby.” Taekwoon opened his eyes, and that in itself almost made Hakyeon lost it. Taekwoon’s eyes were glassy but so bright, filled with desire, there were a few tears threatening to spill. He didn’t know it but, to Hakyeon, Taekwoon’s feelings were just as easy to see as his. Hakyeon always knew what he wanted, so he reached between them taking Taekwoon’s cock in his hand making the younger whine shamelessly, even though he blushed a little at the touch. He steadily started to match his pace, hand and hips while leaning down to invade Taekwoon’s mouth. Taekwoon’s movement became erratic, pushing his hips down sharply but starting to falter, his muscles tensing and shaking uncontrollably. Moaning into the kiss, he tangled his fingers in Hakyeon’s hair, his other scratching up his back.

Hakyeon’s hips were stuttering, he couldn’t hold out for much longer so he disconnected from Taekwoon’s lips to whisper in his ear.

“Come for me baby” leaning back just in time to see his lover succumb to the pleasure. As soon a Taekwoon heard those words he was gone, his mouth hung open with a silent scream, he clenched around Hakyeon as he released over his stomach. Letting out a staggered moan, he dropped his head back against the pillow. Hakyeon finished soon after, continuing to thrust deep into Taekwoon throughout both their orgasms, he came with a low moan face buried in Taekwoon’s neck breathing in his scent.

Gently he pulled out, making Taekwoon flinch with a small grunt in objection due to the sensitivity.  Hakyeon collapsed onto on his lover catching his breath, listening to Taekwoon trying to do the same although his came out in rough heaves. He placed a sweet peck on the younger boy’s cheek as he moved to get up, only to feel a hand encircle his wrist.

“Don’t...” Taekwoon mumbled sleepily. Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile, his heart fluttering as he brushed a few damp locks of hair from Taekwoon’s face.

“I’m just going to clean us up” he said, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Taekwoon didn’t seem to like the idea, an adorable pout and frown appearing on his face as Hakyeon pulled away from his grip. Of course Hakyeon was right though, he came back quickly; after throwing the soiled condom in the trash he returned with a wet cloth. Wiping his hand first he moved to cleaning up Taekwoon’s abdomen, who sighed contently having finally caught his breath.

After he decided everything was sufficiently cleaned, Hakyeon placed the cloth on the bedside table and helped Taekwoon under the cover before quickly following him. He held his arms apart and Taekwoon tucked himself into his side, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. As e listened to Hakyeon’s heartbeat he realised just how tired his was, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“I love you, Taekwoonie” said Hakyeon, squeezing the younger in his embrace. He didn’t expect Taekwoon to say it back, he rarely did, it just was his way, but Hakyeon loved to tell him every day to make sure he knew it.

“I love you too” was the mumbled response. Hakyeon grinned, it was quiet and barely a whisper but it was there, Taekwoon had said it. Hakyeon was wrong, the best moments was the times like this, where they could be close and happy in a quite minute. Actually any moment with Taekwoon was his favourite moment.

“Sleep, baby,” Hakyeon whispered, “we’ve had a long day.”  Taekwoon just hummed in agreement, and Hakyeon was pretty sure he felt a light kiss against his neck before the boy in his embrace relaxed, going limp and his breathing evening out.

Soon he too was falling into a sweet sleep, pressed close against Taekwoon, sharing heat. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, all done!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter will be up soon!  
> That's when things get a bit more heated


End file.
